


Stand With Me

by Marsiolus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Mates, Mating Bond, Reader-Insert, Saiyan Culture, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsiolus/pseuds/Marsiolus
Summary: Goku assumed that strange nickname you gave him as a child was just a sign of affection.Kakarot had no idea of you were both aliens from a distant planet destined to be mates from the day he was born.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, original - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching DBZ and this self-indulgent little drabble floated in to my head as my love for Goku has been reignited and now I'm running with this for as long as I can🙃

The day you left home was a vague distant memory that could pass for a fleeting dream, you had been but a mere child, five years in age and only two of them spent outside of your incubator.

Chaos would be the best word you could use in order to explain that day, worry, anger and fear were laid open on every face you crossed paths with, hurried steps passed you with no regard, loud voices screamed in every direction in complete disarray.

The congested streets were brightly lit up from the glares that were reflecting off of the ships that ominously hovered in the distant horizon, the last rays of sunlight blinding off of the tampered metal.

A frenzy ensued in every direction in anticipation of what was to come, rumors spreading like wildfire through the crowds of what the intentions were of the Tyrant who had summoned everyone home immediately.

You paid it no mind as you were on your own personal mission in the busy city streets, making your way against the heavy throngs of warriors and towards the landing pads near the main base. A familiar face was the only thing that halted your journey, the tall muscular man crouching down to meet your eye level brought you to a stop in front of him. 

He was a trusted man by both your parents, the three of them growing up together as you were to do with his son, the one they had decided to be your mate when you both became of age in order to solidified their lifelong bond and shared interests.

Your family ties ran long and deep, both ancestors of the original Saiyan’s from legend. Ancient, powerful and unknown to most, the pure hearted Saiyan’s left were far and few between, once considered weak amongst their peers for their different mentality and priorities, they hide their nature in order to survive and thrive. Those long lost relatives vowed to live with a ruthless façade in order to maintain the longevity of your bloodlines.

“Hey kiddo, what are doing by yourself?” the man had a genuine look of concern on his face although you only gave it a passing thought as your eyes scanned the nearby faces, never finding it’s destination as it searched the ever changing crowd.

_Looking for Daddy_

You could only recall your purpose that day and not your exact response to the question but you could never forget the look on his face, the look you had seen given to countless other families time and time again in your short lifespan.

His head hung low and his onyx dark eyes became softer and sadder than you had ever witnessed from such a strong warrior, “I'm sorry kiddo, but he isn't returning today.”

Time stopped and yet became a blur at those words, although in retrospect it was most likely due to the tears that clouded your vision. You might have been young but you were old enough to understand what he meant, it wasn’t just today, it would be the next day and the day after that and so on.

_Daddy’s dead._

The events that unfolded next were hard to pinpoint and piece together, you know the man had picked you up and hurried you away, placing you in one of the pods you had seen come and go from your home so frequently.

You gladly curled in the large leather seat, finding solace and comfort in the cushions as it hugged your tiny form, the door closing and being latched only granted you more privacy to mourn.

_No, no, I must be strong. Daddy would want me to be strong._

“..Look, if I'm right then she’s safe and if I'm wrong, she's still safe.”

“I understand that, but don't you think we should at least let her mother know what's going on?”

The voices arguing outside of the pod meant nothing to you, your hero was gone. Since the day you left your incubator, your parents had prepared you for their inevitable death but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

It was the way of the Saiyan race, it was always a possibility that even the best of fighter’s fall in this cold heartless world but at least they would die a proud warrior’s death.

Saiyan pride doesn't end in death, the motto was engraved in the minds of young children and fulfilled by the adults.

_Daddy died a hero. I know he did._

“The coordinates are already in the system mainframe from the other pod that left a few hours ago. I'll plot her course for the same trajectory.”

Solemnly you raised your head to look at the frantic adults on the opposite side of the tinted glass, wiping the tears from your eyes with a shaky hand.

“You won't be alone kiddo, he'll keep you safe, always.”

The face of your future mates father you could never forget, so similar and handsome just as his son’s and yet noticeably unique with his aged features. Your own father’s and mother’s might have become fuzzy as you aged, seeing them as if through frosted glass, recognizable but not completely clear.

But not those faces that looked at you from outside of your pod. Even at such a young age, you understood the pain in their dark eyes, the goodbye somberly written in their black eyes as plain as day, the soft tender smiles that were unlike the other Saiyan’s from your home held a comforting warmth similar to a parent looking at their child.

“Don't do anything to draw the attention of the Frieza force, blend in and live amongst the Earthlings until we can come and get you.”

Those words hung in the air as your pod quickly shot off, the momentum pressed your tiny body roughly in to the seat at the force, your eyes were wide and wild at the sudden pressure on your chest.

_I'll never see you again._

* * *

It had felt like mere minutes after leaving home behind that a truly sinister voice blasted through on the speaker system, the wicked tone and words were haunt your dreams for years to come.

Planet Vegeta was destroyed, hit by a meteor and annihilated, along with it the entire Saiyan race.

Silence.

Darkness.

Vast never-ending blackness in an empty void consumed you for days. The lights from the pods computer lit up brighter than any of the passing specks of stars and planets.

You were completely and utterly alone, your own thoughts the only thing breaking the crushing silence that engulfed you and felt as though it were going to swallow you whole.

_I'm alone. Daddy’s gone. Home is gone._

* * *

“Hey, you doing ok?”

The words snapped you out of your daze as you looked away from the vast starry night sky above you. You blinked away the memories as you regained your composure, the salty cool breeze gently blowing through your hair, soft delicate waves lightly crashed on the nearby shore, the man squatting in front of you with a face that so closely resembled that of his father's from your distant memories you had just been reminiscing on.

A small smile was on his young handsome face as he patiently watched you, arms resting on top of your legs that hung off of the beach lounge chair, the weight of his torso and sharpness of the man's elbow in your thigh as he leaned his head on to the palm of his hands gave the sensation of pins and needles stabbing throughout your whole leg, clearly he had been in that position watching you for far longer than you realized.

_I'm not alone anymore._

“You looked like you were off in space" he commented with a slightly tilted head, you couldn't help but to chuckle at his choice of words and with how accurately he hit the nail on the head without realizing it.

“I kinda was there, wasn't I?” you replied with a snort, bringing your own hand up to riffle his untamed mane, the sudden motion made him lose balance, falling back on to the soft sand with a dull thud.

A proud large grin spread across his face at your laugh and touch, it was two of the things that he always wanted from you, even if he never really understood that desire himself.

“Sorry to worry you big guy, I was just thinking about how much work you’re going to need if you're ever going to win this tournament" with a wink and a smirk you promptly earned an adorable pouty face from the man opposite you.

“But I thought you said I need to hold back on my strength a bit so I don't hurt anyone" his head tilted to the side as he continued to hold his head up, only this time it was atop his own knee as he casually lounged on the beach shore. Genuine confusion was written clear as day across his face at your contradictory words and what to make of them.

“That was before I decided I'm going to enter as well, I figure you might as well have a real challenge.”

A sudden eagerness and determination flashed in his dark onyx eyes as he jumped to his feet, a hand outstretched towards you as that small smile that always crossed his face before a battle peaked out on his handsome features that were glowed softly under the starry night.

“We should get training now then so we can both be at our very best.”

“We should both rest now so we can both be at our very best for a few days of training before the World Marital Arts Tournament.”

You could see the wind sink from his sails at your words, the man appearing more like a puppy that was kicked when it was already down as his dark eyes looked at you in defeat, pleading that you would change your mind.

“Aw c'mon, just a teensy little spar? I swear I'll go right to bed after that.. Don't give me that look, it's not my fault you have me excited now!”

Rolling your eyes with a huff, you knew you couldn't say no to him. He was your best friend, the only other living Saiyan and who were you to deny him the innate desire to fight and grow stronger when you felt that same battle lust burning deep inside your veins.

“One quick sparring match Kakarot, that's it.”

“I'll never understand how you came up with that nickname" he laughed with a big goofy smile that was completely contagious as you unwittingly smiled in return, his boyish giggle made you chuckle at his enthusiasm as you gladly accepted his outstretched hand to stand with him.

"You win this match and perhaps I'll finally reveal that little secret."

Strong large hands rested on your waist, perfectly fitting in to the curves of your body as though it was made for his hands alone. With a laugh and a spin, the man tossed you freely in to the air in excitement, granted you once last look at the stars above before beginning your sparring match.

_How could I ever say no to the man that will soon be my mate?_


	2. Chapter 2

You were only a toddler when Kakarot had been born, 4 years his senior and far closer in age to his older brother Raditz, who would have been your mate had Bardock chose to be patient, sensing the true nature of his son not long after birth. 

The friendship and service to the young Prince Vegeta in later years exposed an evil side in Raditz's heart that did not align with that your family's or even that of Kakarot’s, a long and proud, albeit secretive lineage of pure hearted Saiyan’s extending to the earliest recorded history of your race.

The few memories you had of Raditz ones you hardly cherished, the brute was a constant pest who's soul purpose was causing you unrelenting torment. You had been born with a power level that had far surpassed that of Raditz, yet he had been chosen for Prince Vegeta’s royal escort since he was a male.

A fact you could hardly care less about but something Raditz continuously hounded you about.

The mid-class Saiyan was only becoming more brutal and savage, his ruthless and bloodthirsty desires became more apparent with each passing year. He could not have been more different from the caring and lightheaded Gine or the level-headed and patient Bardock, causing a strain between father and son at an early age.

Kakarot had been determined at birth to be a lower-class Saiyan, meaning he would be able to live a life far away from the evil influences of the capital where Frieza and his henchman had practically usurped the thrown, not that King Vegeta would ever admit his defeat.

The intricacies of the mating ritual were far too advanced for someone of your age when it began, but you clearly remember being told that when Kakarot became of age the two of you would finish the ceremony.

Kakarot’s 18th birthday signified that day.

_Today._

What exactly that meant was never discussed before you left Planet Vegeta.

_“Hey Kakarot, want to bang so you can be my mate for life?”_

It was a conversation you had been dreading for years as the Saiyan continued to be naïve and oblivious with human interactions.

* * *

The morning had felt like any other, waking up with a sore body that was littered with scraps and bruises from the constant sparring against your fellow Saiyan and an insatiable hunger to re-energize your weak and weary muscles rang out loudly from your empty stomach. 

Stretching as you rose from the comfy confines of your bed, you could feel your muscles scream in protest and your bones loudly snapping at every joint, protesting that you put your body to use when it only wanted rest.

Sluggishly you sauntered down the hall and towards the kitchen, the smell of coffee brewing already in the air and happily pulling you towards the intoxicating smell.

It was the only thing Goku could make without ruining and he gladly took up the daily task when he saw how much you appreciated it. Watching your eyes sparkle back to life as you sipped the bitter drink made him feel ready to take on the day, he could not explain it but the feeling it gave him made him happy and excited.

“Happy Birthday big guy but I'm supposed to be taking care of you aren't I?” you asked with a large yawn as Goku poured you a large mug of the dark rich nectar with a big goofy grin, shrugging off the statement as your grateful hands reached out as he brought the porcelain cup to you.

A sudden rush of electric power sparked between your hand and his as the mug was exchanged, with a startled squeal from each of you, the mug loudly crashed on to the wooden floors and the burning hot liquid to spill on both of you.

“Goku, what was that for?” you yipped in annoyance, causing the man to flinch at your use of his name, a rare occurrence reserved for the times you were not pleased with him.

“I didn’t do that, or I didn't mean to anyways. I have no idea where that came from” the genuine look of confusion and remorse on the man's face immediately made you regret your tone with him, offering a small apologetic smile in return.

You both quickly brushed off the strange occurrence, chalking it up to pent up energy from the previous nights training session.

Goku's birthday had consisted of the same traditions since you were children that comprised of all his favorite activities, fighting in the morning, fishing in the afternoon and a big hearty meal to satisfy his Saiyan appetite.

* * *

“Are you coming in or not?” the man playfully whined as he splashed the fresh spring water in your direction on the shore, tiny droplets gently sprayed your face as you laid in the soft thick grass, the rays of the hot sun locking the moisture away as quickly as it landed.

“Mhmm" you lazily hummed in reply, fully appreciating how the warmth of the sun on your exposed skin relaxed your tender and aching muscles after an intense and rocky morning of sparring with Goku.

Energy crackled between you and him with every punch, immediately pushing both of you away in shock only to be drawn back to each other in an adrenaline rush of craving more, it was electric and intoxicating, sucking you in over and over again.

_Is this the side effect of an incomplete ceremony? Will I be tormented until it’s finished?_

A sudden soaking coldness shocked you from your thoughts, snapping your eyelids open you met with dark onyx ones intently staring back at you. Goku hovered directly above you, his face only inches away from your own as his arms were placed on either side of your head.

Dropping his hips to straddle your waist sent a sudden surge of what felt like electricity coursing through your veins, your breath hitching as his presence overwhelmed your senses.

Water droplets from the river glistened in the sunlight as they casually rolled down his body, licking all of the crevices that defined his chiseled muscles. You suddenly could not help but notice how quickly Goku had bulked up, his once lanky teenager frame was hidden behind the bulging muscles, his tanned skin taut as the tendons tighten in torso to support his weight.

_When did Kakarot become so handsome? And so muscular?_

The desire for him was burning white hot, you couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the pull towards you as well, the urge to complete the mating ritual that your families had initiated so long ago.

Only the physical part of the ceremony was left, to be finished when both of you came of age.

_Perhaps it's time to start revealing some things._

You had hidden your shared heritage from Goku since his accident when you were both children that had erased his entire memory as instructed by Grandpa Gohan, it was a chance for a normal Earthling life.

It was also the best way to keep a low profile and not draw the attention of the Frieza force as Bardock had instructed you do. Word of a Saiyan living on Earth would surely catch the unwanted attention of the Tyrant, making it to big of a risk to take. 

“Um, hi.. What'cha doing?” you tried your hardest to keep your eyes locked on the dark ones intently looking down at you and not on focus on how much you wanted to lick the water right off of his throbbing jugular and up his chiseled jawline, your mouth practically salivating at the thought.

_Pull it together, he's only been of age for less than a day and you’re already falling apart._

Attempting to scold yourself only resulted in your eyes roaming his marked up face, a blackened bruise forming under eye that still twinkled with the sunlight, a split lip that that had his signature charming and yet goofy smile.

Without a word in response to your question, he shook his wet and untamed mane, thoroughly drenching your own skin. With a laughing squeal you brought your hands up to protect your face from the sudden ambush.

“Kakarot” came out in a wheezing laugh as he pinned your arms above your head, it was a gently grasp that you could have easily broken free of on a normal day if you tried but the electric sensation returned as his skin touched yours.

“You weren't getting in the water so I thought I'd bring the water to you" Goku replied with a giggling grin, clearly proud of himself and not the least bit sorry.

“You're so thoughtful” you replied, your tone dripping with sarcasm that was clearly lost on the naturally naïve man but the dramatic eyeroll that went with it was not missed, spurring Goku on to torment you further.

In an effortless show of strength and grace, he had picked you up from the ground and jumped in to the chilly stream with you squeezed tightly against his chest and enclosed in his large arms.

You playfully punched Goku in the chest the moment he let go of you and you could resurface the refreshing and brisk water, both of your laughter echoing out in the peaceful forest.

“Hey, Goku" you said as your laughter died down, immediately calming the man as well as he looked at you with curiosity and worry, he knew you only called him by Goku when things were serious.

“I was thinking that we need to talk.”

“We’re talking right now”

_So innocent and pure, bless his soul._

“Yes, we are. But I meant that we need to have a more serious conversation. Like for example, why I call you Kakarot” the excitement behind Goku's eyes were immediate, it was something he had been harassing you about for more than a decade but a secret you had never shared.

“Ouu, tell me, tell me!” you couldn't help but laugh at his sudden enthusiasm, shaking your head as you swam for the shore, the young Saiyan close on your tail.

“I will tonight. Let's get dried off and find some food for dinner.”


End file.
